Retelling of Peter Pan
by Rietto
Summary: Retelling of the classic story started from when pirates appeared with a twist, focused on his side of story instead of Wendy's.


Once upon a time, there's a magical land called Neverland. There, lived a boy who decided he didn't want to grow up. He was a charming boy, all creatures of the land loved him dearly. The mermaids, the Indians, Faeries and let's not forget about the Lost Boys.

He was Peter Pan, and like all boys there ever was, he loved to have fun. Long time ago, he met Tinkerbell in Kensington Garden and he heard from her story of how he's half bird and could fly if he tried. It was a delightful thing he found, a fact that he was special and wonderful. Thanks to that he could fly without thinking of happy thoughts. His whole existence was a happy thought itself.

But the story didn't start there. It started one day in the Neverland, years after the event in Kensington Garden.

He was sleeping in the house under the ground when one of the Lost Boys came in from the slide and screamed his name, resulting on his fall from surprise despite his perfect ability to fly.

"Peter, Peter! It's a disaster, an emergency, tragedy! There're black clouds appearing on the sea, says the Redskins!"

Rubbing his sore forehead, the blond boy tried hard to understand the other boy's ramble. In all honesty, he lost it at disaster.

"Slightly," Peter said, "say it once more slowly."

And he did, real slow Peter couldn't comprehend most of it.

"Theeere aaaaaare blaaaack cloooo..."

"Okay, stop."

Slightly covered his mouth at once. Peter's orders were absolute, after all. Peter than stood up and took his trusted dagger which was rested near the fireplace.

"Just take me to the disaster thingy," he said then. He was smiling widely. Truth to be told, his days had been very boring for him lately, and who would refuse a disaster that could brightened up his day?

If a smile was a disease, than surely Slightly had gotten it from Peter. He smiled when he saw his leader smiled, showing off pearly white first teeth, and salute him.

Then, as fast as comet, Peter flew out the house through the same slide Slightly used to enter, and the poor Lost Boy could only chased him to that spot. He groaned and took the stairs and tried his best to run after black dot in the sky that was Peter Pan.

For unlike Peter, he could not fly.

* * *

><p>"Peter's here!," one of the twins said as he pointed towards the sky. The other twin turned back and peeked through the binocular and there he was flying like a green bird, Peter Pan.<p>

Tigerlily was there, as she was the founder of the dark clouds, and she forcefully took the binocular from the other twin and looked through it herself. Her smile grew when she saw him. So did Tinkerbell on her shoulder. Peter was popular with the girls.

"Hullo, boys, Tigerlily, Tink," he said as he landed, before bowing towards the Indian girl and fairy. Tink flew to him while Tigerlily blushed. Peter outstretched his hand, and for a second she thought that he was asking her to dance. When she raised her hand, she realized he was asking for binocular she was holding. She thanked her mother at home who painted her face red at heart and laughed as she put it on his hand.

"So, what do we have here?" Peter asked. The boys glanced into each other, choosing who to answer at heart.

In the end, Tootles answered. "Dark clouds in the horizon, Peter. Really dark clouds."

Peter just answered with a nod as he peeked through the binocular, the smile on his mouth grew wider by the second. The boys as well as Tink and Tigerlily waited in antisipation and walked closer to Peter.

"That's no dark clouds."

All gasped. "Really, Peter?"

"Really. It's a ship."

"A _ship_!" the boys exclaimed. "A big one has come to eat all grass in the island! We must kill it!" they said as they stabbed the sky with their hands. Peter laughed at that, while Tink and Tigerlily stared confusedly at poor oblivious boys.

"No, not a sheep. A ship, with an _aye_. A big canoe, you may say. From the flags, I'd say it belongs to pirates."

"Pirates!" they said with delight. Indeed, every boys know pirates. They're savages that ruled the sea, while themselves ruled Neverland. Well, Peter ruled Neverland, but in some ways the Neverland obeyed them.

In some ways, though Neverland was always Peter's, the boys had helped built it. Neverland grew when a boy was to come. At first, there was only the island and fairies, but then Slightly came and so did the mermaids. When Tootles came, a giant crocodile appeared, and so on.

That time was the same. Peter knew Neverland was preparing for someone's arrival.

"Should I prepare the canoes, Peter?" Tigerlily asked in her mother-tongue. The boys understood her though for some reason, and weirdly she understood them too.

"Good idea, Tigerlily! Come on, Tink! We need to spy on the pirates! Boys, prepare for battle! Nibs, I put you in charge!"

All of them saluted and ran back to the house under the ground to take their catapults, blades, and other equipments.

Peter then flew, higher than clouds, and watched the group of older men in the ship in delight. There was an odd man with his hands backwards, and there was also a weird bearded man who reminded him somehow of a story he heard once upon a time. Soon, his eyes found someone, a man who ordered the rest about, just like him towards the Lost Boys. Tink made some gestures on his shoulder, and he nodded.

"Aye, that's the Captain."

Then she made some more wild gesture, making bell-like sound which amused Peter. "Yes, Tink, I think so too. There's too many of them..."

"No, Tink. We can't wait for another Lost Boys. We need to strike fast."

"I got it. I shall go to the real world, and see if I can find someone who brought them! Surely he can tell me what all of these savages can do."

Tink flew and made a circle in excitement. To her, the trip to the other world meant a date with Peter. Just her and Peter alone. "But then, we need to notice the boys first."

Now Peter might not wish to grow, but perhaps deep down he already had. In their house, he was the father of the boys, and he cherished the boys very much. A child would not pay his make-believe children a second thought. He put his hand to his chin, and thought about it. It'd take too long if he was to return to the house first, and he really wanted to start the fight quickly.

"Tink, you tell them where I'm going. I'm going there first."

Tink fell down, and pouted on his shoulder.

"Yes, Tink, you should. Of course you should," he said with his eye-brows furrowed. Tink gave up, and flew back to the house slowly, looking back every now and then to look at Peter. He was rather offended. The sky had turned dark and from somewhere far away the sound of thunder rumbled.

There was a reason why the Faeries gave him the name Pan. Peter affected Neverland with his emotions. As long as he's happy and delighted, summer would never leave Neverland. The opposite could happen if he's enraged or sad. Cold winter could come, trapping mermaids under water, and killing Indians slowly, or even worse. A storm that could destroy all in an instant could come.

But thankfully, Peter was a child, and he forgets things faster than the wind. Just like that, he merely shook his head in slight annoyance and flew away to the horizon.


End file.
